


Precious

by seratonation



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-05
Updated: 2008-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p> I... I think I wrote threesome... and well, my only OT3 is Teyla/Elizabeth/Radek, and theres no real sex, just insinuations, and well I wrote this at 12 midnight, like literaly thought of it at 11:59, got pencil at 12:00 am finished at 12:17 am, and it's been running in my head for longer and I'm a little dissapointed its only 3 paragraphs long, but I have a prequel to this which needs research (or at least a beta that knows femmslash better than I do) and I don't think I'll write more of them because I just can't get my head around the mechanichs (There isn't enough equipment!) but I'd still like to see more of them... and well here it is.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

>  I... I think I wrote threesome... and well, my only OT3 is Teyla/Elizabeth/Radek, and theres no real sex, just insinuations, and well I wrote this at 12 midnight, like literaly thought of it at 11:59, got pencil at 12:00 am finished at 12:17 am, and it's been running in my head for longer and I'm a little dissapointed its only 3 paragraphs long, but I have a prequel to this which needs research (or at least a beta that knows femmslash better than I do) and I don't think I'll write more of them because I just can't get my head around the mechanichs (There isn't enough equipment!) but I'd still like to see more of them... and well here it is.

Teyla had not liked Radek when they had first met. He’d seemed meek, happy in his lowly position. Then she had noticed his aggressiveness in demanding Elizabeth’s attention, Elizabeth who was hers and no one else’s, and she’d hated him. 

Then she’d noticed how Elizabeth looked back at Radek, a mixture of fondness and flattery and something else. She wanted Elizabeth to look like that all the time, so when he walked in on them she took her chance.

And now as she watched Radek’s square fingers adoringly trail over Elizabeth’s creamy white thigh, as if she was made of the precious Kera Stone, Teyla thought that maybe, there was a place for Radek in her heart after all.


End file.
